Someone Explain Please, How Did That Happen!
by BadBoy's Bitch
Summary: The Golden Trio returns for their last year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger gets tired of being known as only the 'nerd'therefore, she decides to change. But she does not know the consequences of such changes. Friendship, Jokes,and must she say it,Romance?


Someone Explain Please, How The Hell Did That Happen?

Summary: As the Golden Trio comes back to Hogwarts for their final year of education, some things begin to change. Drastically. Hermione Granger was happily dating Ron, but that was about to change as well. She was also tired of being viewed as a nerdy girl and a Bookworm-Extraordinaire. It was getting annoying, so she decided to change a bit….What she didn't know were the consequences of such changes.

_You're Kidding Me, Right?_

The first day after the Christmas break, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were both mildly concerned as none of them has yet seen their 3rd, bushy-haired, know-it-all female companion. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and started eating.

"Hi Harry, Ron."-Ginny came and sat opposite the two boys.

"Hi Gin. Have you seen 'Mione?"-Harry asked.

"No. I haven't seen her since we split up for Christmas break. Do you think something happened to her…?"

Harry sighed and groaned quietly.

"Where do you thi-"

But he was cut off as the Great Hall's door opened and in walked…. Wait, who actually is that girl..?

Everybody's heads snapped in the direction of the door.

Hmm, the girl actually looked a bit like Hermione, but a sexier one – She had chocolate brown eyes, brown hair, a book in her hand- Holy Shit!

That, in fact, _**IS **_Hermione Granger.

All the other boys, and I mean ALL, seemed to realise that at the exact same moment as Harry saw some jaws drop, and eyes widen.

Hermione walked in without a care in the world as she neared the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Ginny. How was your break?"-Hermione asked.

Her two boy friends stared at her as if she had just sprouted a second head. Finally, Ginny spoke up.

"It was OK, but 'Mione, what the hell happened to you?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Oh, my hair, clothes or just the overall change in appearance?"

"Granger, I believe they mean everything."-A voice from behind Hermione said.

Hermione didn't have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to.

"Malfoy."

"Granger"

"Dickhead"

"Mudblood."

"Ass"

"Stupid Muggle."

"Just because my parents are Muggles it does not make me a Muggle. I am a witch. If you've forgotten, or is that too much for your tiny brain to comprehend?"

"Whatever. Your blood is still dirtier than mine."

"Oh right, because a DeathEater is 'clean'." Hermione replied sarcastically. "Killing people is dirty, Malfoy. Yeah, I know, shocker. So basically we are on the same level of cleanliness." Draco sneered at her.

"We will _never_ be on the same level." He said.

"You're right." Hermione said bluntly. Draco looked at her with confusion lacing his eyebrows.

"I am?" He asked.

"Yes….you will always be lower than me." He continued to stare at her soundlessly as she turned on her heal and stalked out of the Great Hall.

"OK….What the _hell_ just happened?"-Ron asked, a look of utter confusion spread on his face.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned…"-Ginny started and then smirked madly before continuing-"Hermione finally has the balls to stand up to Malfoy!"

~~Dinner-After Lessons Finish~~

Woah. The first day after the break was tiring. Even for a genius like Hermione. All she wanted, was to have dinner, a shower, an hour or two at the library and sleep. Lots and lots of sleep.

She went to the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor's table. But then stopped dead when she spotted Ron. Her boyfriend. Lip-locked. With Lavender Brown.

Luna that was sitting close to where Hermione was standing, gave her a questioning look before following her gaze. When she saw what caused Hermione to stop, she gasped.

The Ravenclaw students also turned to where Luna was looking, and soon the whole Great Hall was looking from Ron and Lavender, to Hermione, back towards Ron, to Hermione and back.

Hermione stalked over to Ron.

"Ronald Weasley."-She hissed.

Ron broke away from Lavender and paled at the second he spotted Hermione.

"'Mione, i-It's not l-like that! I-I can e-explain!"

Hermione shook her head.

"Just how long has this been going on for?"

Ron paled even more and refused to answer.

"How long?"

"It started before we broke off for Christmas."-To everybody's surprise, it was Ginny that answered her question.

Hermione sighed.

"Ronald Weasley,"-She started.

Ron's head immediately snapped back to face her again, thereby losing the glaring match he had with Ginny.

"Ronald Weasley, you officially have no balls."-With that, Hermione turned and walked out of the Hall for the second time that day. The whole Hall was quiet. Everyone had heard the conversation.

….

Hermione headed to a place she came everytime she was down. To the 4th floor, on the corridor by the window.

"Avis"-She whispered. A series of yellow canaries shot out from her wand and flew in circles above her head.

She started sobbing.

"Granger?" A familiar voice interrupted her privacy and self-pity.

She looked up to find Theodore Nott, one of Malfoy's minions, standing a few steps away from her. When he saw her red, puffy eyes he sighed and walked over to her

He shook his head a bit. "What happened to you?" He amended.

She didn't know what urged her but she was suddenly spilling her guts out to him. She started with her love for Ron, how she felt when she saw him kissing Lavender and to this evening's events. When she finished, she started crying again.

"Oh, shit." She vaguely heard Theodore say before she felt him kneel beside her and put his arms around her, gathering her close, she tried to push away but he pulled her back into his embrace.

"Just let it all out." He whispered.

She was so touched by his compassion that she obeyed and cried against his sweater, drenching it with her tears. Sometime while she cried and he continued to rub her shoulders soothingly, she thought how this situation was so closely similar to what her parents always used to do. The reminder brought on a fresh set of tears.

When her sobs subsided to sniffs and hiccups, Theodore spoke. "Better?" And handed her a handkerchief.

She accepted it. "Thank you." She said, pulling slightly away from him.

"Glad to help." He replied and released her.

They leaned against the wall in silence.

Hermione's teeth chattering were the only sound that he heard a few moments later. Shrugging out of his robes, he wrapped it around her. She thanked him again and clutched the robe tighter around her, shielding her skin from the cold.

Theodore sighed angrily. "The asshole. I've still not forgiven him still for knocking me off my broom during last year's Quidditch game."-He turned to look at her for a second-"You want me to beat him up for ya?"

Hermione giggled but shook her head.

"No, thank you, as tempting as it sounds, no."

He simply looked at her for a few moments, contemplating, but after awhile, he merely shrugged. "Whatever you say."

She nodded. "Thank you." And a thought struck her again. "By the way, why are you still up?"

"I had detention with Filch for accidentally hitting Professor Flitwick with a paper ball. Apparently, I didn't see him standing in front of my table. I thought it was a chair."

She laughed as he intended her to. She dabbed the corners of her eyes with his handkerchief as her laughter died.

"If you're done laughing at my wittiness now, I think we ought to return to bed, just in case Filch or Mrs. Norris passes by." He stood up and with her nod, he helped her up, too.

Theodore chuckled softly and waited patiently for her to finish fixing herself up.

"Okay, let's go." Hermione said and they began walking off to her Common Room.

When they reached The Fat Lady who was snoring loudly, they stopped and Hermione turned to him. "I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you help me?" When Theodore looked confused, she elaborated, "I mean, you're a Slytherin, not to mention one of Malfoy's best friends, and I'm a Gryffindor. You could have walked away or even woken up your House to laugh at me."

Theodore laughed. "I could have done that but I didn't. Would you have preferred me waking them up?"

She shook her head.

"Thought so." Theodore said with a handsome grin. "Yes, I may be a Slytherin, and yes, I may be Draco's best friend, but I happen to have a heart and a compassionate nature. And, damn, Granger, not all of the Slytherins are annoying assholes." He teased.

Hermione laughed and gave him a mocking punch on the shoulder. "Yeah, right. But thank you, Theodore, for everything. Mostly, for not calling your House and for listening to me rant about me stupid life."

He smiled at her again. "No problem. Now, go get some sleep. You're going to get eye bags tomorrow. It'll ruin your pretty face."

Hermione flushed.

"Good night." With a laugh, he turned around to leave.

Hermione also started off to wake up the Fat Lady when she heard Theodore call out to her, "And Hermione?"

She swivelled around. "Yes?"

He grinned at her again. "It's Theo." Then, he walked away and was completely gone.

She smiled and headed to her dormitory. When she got changed , she glanced towards her robes and found a bit of white sticking out of her pocket.

Damn, she forgot to return Theo's handkerchief to him!


End file.
